Proqix
Proqix Joined Roblox on September 29th, 2012 Known as ilordprodigy or Anthony2119 Part of the Republican Party and has ran for many elections in congress as part of the Republican Party. Proqix is a Conservative - Republican that has spent many of his political years in the State of Rockport as a senator for 2 terms and part of the house for 2 terms. Proqix did serve one term in the https://www.roblox.com/groups/1029793/State-of-Docklands#!/affiliates State of Docklands House, and did not decide to run for a second term. Proqix also served as the https://www.roblox.com/groups/753277/State-of-Rockport#!/about Rockport Ambassador, and made his name known within the community. During his time in Rockport, Proqix made changes to the Constitution, one of them being game nights which were not allowed before. Proqix believes in safer roads in cities, which is why he has proposed this issue to the State of Firestone if elected into congress. Other than being an active politician, Proqix is a former businessman, formally owning a business called Proqix Towers which ran it's headquarters in the former city of Remmington, which was apart of the State of Rockport. Proqix Towers had two locations in the city, and the main purpose of the Towers were to serve as an office building and meeting center for different companies, businessmen, and businesswoman. A fun fact about the Proqix Towers were that they were built by Proqix and https://www.roblox.com/users/77284141/profile Movsb in 2017, and on the top floor of each of the towers were private suites that held an office, and home space. As well as business, development, and being an active politician, Proqix was heavily known for being a great Law Enforcement Officer. Proqix was top of his class, and was given several recommendations to different departments and agencies, such as TRC: SWAT Division, The Robloxian Cops, and The Nighthawk Imperium. Proqix was an HR Chief Superintendent for the former https://www.roblox.com/groups/193585/The-Robloxian-Cops#!/affiliates Robloxian Cops, Officer for the Docklands Police Department, Firestone POST Graduate 45, Rockport Homeland Security, Robloxian Cops Secret Weapon and Tactics, https://www.roblox.com/groups/2805388/Stapleton-County-Sheriffs-Office#!/about Stapleton County Sheriff's Office, https://www.roblox.com/groups/3920804/Ethins-National-Guard#!/about Ethins Military Police, the https://www.roblox.com/groups/1174414/The-Nighthawk-Imperium#!/about Nighthawk Imperium, Docklands Homeland Security, and lastly Rockport National Guard. Proqix participated in smaller law enforcement agencies as high command, helping other individuals learn radio codes, maturity, responsibility, and work-ethic. After Proqix's time in Rockport and Docklands, Proqix later began his 2 year career in https://www.roblox.com/games/301549746/Counter-Blox?refPageId=0df4c421-e69f-4085-87f4-99e0e28f9a95 ROLVe's Counter Blox game, where Proqix created a team called https://www.roblox.com/groups/3477162/RCSGO-Roblox-Counter-Strike-Team#!/about RCSGO. RCSGO was ranked top 10 teams in Counter Strike before ranking was removed from Roblox. RCSGO later became one of the biggest teams for the game competing in scrimmages, matches, and leagues. RCSGO later fell due to ROLVe's Counter Strike having exploiters, and leagues disbanding. Proqix's favorite quotes are listed below. "And so, my fellow Americans, ask not what your country can do for you -- ask what you can do for your country." ''- John F. Kennedy'' "Life isn't about finding yourself. Life is about creating yourself." ''- George S.'' "Change is the law of life. And those who look only to the past or present are certain to miss the future." ''- John F. Kennedy'' "When you open your heart to patriotism, there is no room for prejudice. The Bible tells us, 'How good and pleasant it is when God's people live together in unity." ''- Donald Trump''